Out Of My Element
by Diagura
Summary: He was a rookie. She was his friend. He likes her but doesn't show it. She likes him but doesn't show it. When they're with each other, they don't feel the same. *ONESHOT* *SONGFIC* Mickie James/Justin Gabriel


**Out Of My Element**

A Songfic by Diagura  
Summary: He was a rookie. She was his friend. He likes her but doesn't show it. She likes him but doesn't show it. When they're with each other, they don't feel the same.  
A Songfic to _Chemicals React – _78violet (Aly & AJ)  
Notes: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR ANY RECOGNIZED CHARACTERS! This is my first Third Person fic. I HATE Third Person.  
MORE NOTES: While writing this fic, I almost cried. xD I was listening to this really slow, emotional song, and yeah…

Justin Gabriel was slowly falling lower and lower on the Pros' Poll. His friend, Mickie James, got fired and no one in WWE cared about him. He was all alone, with no guardian angel. He decided that he would go see her in her Virginia home. After all, she was the only one who knew him. He loved her, but she didn't love him back. Or at least he thought so.

Justin slowly buttoned his burgundy polo-shirt, and tied the ever-so-impossible-to-tie, tie. He was one of the few backstage who could actually tie a tie, but this didn't matter to him. All that mattered was winning and her. After some careful thinking, he decided to go to the airport and hop on a plane right now other than doing so tomorrow. He couldn't wait to see her, since it had been a month since he did last.

When he got on the plane, he turned on his iPod, and rock blasted through from his ear buds into his ears. It was an emotional song. One that almost made him cry thinking of what he kept from her during their whole friendship. Before falling asleep, he took a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote a poem for her.

_You make me feel out of my element,__  
Like I'm walking on broken glass,  
__Like my world's spinning in slow motion,  
And I'm moving to fast_

It was about 5 in the morning when he arrived in Virginia. He immediately went to luggage claim and got a cab. He knew where Mickie lived. He'd been there many times before, but not for this reason. He'd decided that he was going to tell her… He was going to tell her tonight… First, they would go and have a fun day. Then when nightfall came, he would tell her. The very thought of what Mickie's reaction may be haunted him. Would she still see him as a friend? Or would she finally see him as something much more than a friend.

The cab made a turn. It was Mickie's street. Was she awake yet? He looked at her window. There was a light. Good. He got out of the cab, took his luggage out of the back, and paid the driver. He nervously made his way to her front porch and rang the doorbell. He waited there for a moment and the door swung open, revealing a happy Mickie James.

"Justin!" She hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I figured with my only friend in WWE fired, might as well give her a fun day! After all, it's a matter of time before I get voted off NXT…"

"Don't say that!" Mickie was the kind of girl who was always positive. She was down to Earth and knows how to make you feel better.

"Out of four rookies, I'm number 4. Do you really think I'm going to win this?"

"Justin! You can't live your life thinking about the bad things that could happen!" The only bad thing he cared about right now was how Mickie would treat him after he told her.

"So, can I get some Zs on your couch? After that we should go out and have fun!"

"Sure! Just put your stuff anywhere."

_You make me feel out of my element,__  
Like I'm drifting out to the sea,  
__Like the tide's pulling me in deeper,  
Makin' it harder to breath_

That day, they had all sorts of fun. First they went to the Zoo. A bunch of WWE fans asked them if they were dating. This made Justin feel even more nervous. Mickie was always so calm to these questions. Boy, she made him feel happy, happier than she could ever imagine. Of course, this was the same with him to her.

Love is a rollercoaster. There are ups and downs, but at the end of the day, you know that the other person really cares about you. Justin never knew Mickie had feelings for him. Mickie never knew he had feelings for her. They did such a good job keeping it from each other.

After they finished their visit to the Zoo, they went to the local diner. It was small, like one of the ones back then. Red leather seats, stools, a jukebox. They both ordered burgers. Justin had his all plain with just the meat and the cheese. Mickie had all the vegetables in hers, and no cheese. Did she feel fat? This was one of the two reasons WWE fired her.

After they ate, they went to the movies. Justin suggested they see _Kick-Ass_, but Mickie pleaded for _Letters to Juliet_, and he couldn't refuse. He was visiting her to make her happy, and to tell her what he really felt between them. They got a small popcorn and two sodas. Mickie got Iced-Tea, and he got Coke. Was she really trying to get on a diet? She was beautiful to him, fat or not.

After sitting through two straight hours of chick-flick, Justin felt even more nervous about telling her. He thought he would die in front of her. He had never been in a serious relationship before. His first girlfriend only dated him for the looks. She never cared about him. People said they looked good together, but she secretly despised him.

Even though he and Mickie weren't dating, he knew that he loved him. As a friend that is, nothing more, nothing less. He wished that she felt more, like he did. This was all a fantasy to him, and he thought that it could never happen. It was 5 PM now, and they were making their way back home to Mickie's. Justin would get the surprise of his life when they step into her house.

_We cannot deny,__  
What we feel inside,  
We cannot deny_

They made their way through the front door and they both sat on the couch.

"Mickie…" He looked into her eyes. "Mickie… I wrote something for you…"

She sat there in silence as he read.

_"Mickie Laree James,_

_ You may not know this but I,_

_ But I love you so…"_

She sat there in front of him, with no emotion on her face. They look into each other's eyes for a moment, and then she leaned in for a kiss. He kissed back.

"How long, Justin?"

"A long time… You?"

"A long time…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

They leaned in for another kiss, this time a long, passionate one that lasted for only a few moments, but to them, it felt like they trapped in a land of ecstasy forever.


End file.
